La sangre del norte
by Larieth
Summary: Los cuernos resuenan entre los bastos bosques y altas montañas que se esparcen en la provincia de Skyrim, anunciando las diversas batallas que enfrentan a los Capas de la Tormenta con la Legión Imperial, Mas, un mayor peligro se cierne sobre las cabezas de aquellos que solo tienen corazón y ojos para la guerra. Pues lo que se creía leyenda, amenaza al continente con su destrucción.
1. Prólogo

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz del día y que hacía horas que no veía. No recordaba nada, sino vagas escenas que le indicaban que había sido víctima del duro mango de un mandoble.

Apretó sus manos en las prendas que vestían sus piernas, dándose cuenta que una rasposa cuerda apresaba sus muñecas.

—¿Intentando adaptarte? —preguntó con cierto humor una voz masculina, proveniente de quien se encontraba frente a él—. Vi como metían tu inerte cuerpo en el carromato, en un principio pensé que estabas muerto... Y siendo sincero, no creía en lo contrario hasta que comenzaste a moverte y desperezarte.

En cuanto las imágenes se iban volviendo nítidas, dirigió la mirada hacia aquel que se había mostrado lo suficientemente benévolo como para ponerlo en situación. Este vestía unos ropajes que bien conocía, el característico uniforme de los Capa de la Tormenta; detalle suficiente como para hacer entender al joven que había caído en manos del Imperio.

La brisa meció los cabellos de todos cuantos eran escoltados en el vehículo de madera, un cariñoso abrazo de Kynareth, la divinidad que representaba la naturaleza.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Se atrevió a preguntar el recién despertado, con una voz ronca debido a la deshidratación. Como respuesta, tuvo los gritos de uno de los imperiales, haciéndolo callar.

El resto del viaje siguió envuelto en un aura silenciosa, como si todos los presentes supieran que iba a ser el último día de sus vidas. Mas el muchacho, alzó la vista hacia el cielo y negó con su cabeza, suplicaba en silencio a los Divinos que la muerte no lo azotara.

—Mara, Akatosh, Dibella... —susurraba el ladrón de caballos, quien antes de ser golpeado por el puño de uno de los soldados del Imperio, había intentado defender sus actos y a su persona.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió uno de los Capas, quien a su vez le sonreía como si no temiera a la muerte.

—Valym, mi nombre es Valym —contestó el joven mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, sin embargo la suya era diferente. El miedo lo carcomía, y el temblor de su cuerpo lo delataba. Él no era como uno de esos nórdicos que añoraba el llegar a Sovngarde y llenarse la barriga de deliciosa aguamiel. No. Él ni siquiera era nórdico. O sí. No era capaz de recordar el rostro de sus padres, quienes lo habían abandonado en Puente del Dragón hacía quince años.

—Tú y yo no deberíamos estar aquí, es a esos Capas de la Tormenta a quienes desea ver muertos el Imperio... Yo, yo robé un corcel pues necesitaba el dinero para mantener a mi familia. Y tú, te recuerdo. Ibas andando cerca de la frontera de Skyrim con Cyrodiil, en las montañas Jerall —pronunció con voz temblorosa, mientras acariciaba su morena melena.

Valym lo miró, mientras luchaba por recordar el cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Sabía que se había separado de sus compañeros, Eiroth y Veenara, mas desconocía el acto que obligó a los soldados a apresarlo.

En cuanto el carro se detuvo, el muchacho se percató que los bosques habían sido reemplazados por murallas y casas, y los curiosos ciervos y conejos, ahora eran personas de todas las edades. Todos quienes los miraban bajar del vehículo, los señalaban y acusaban, además de despotricar en su contra.

—No parece que seamos bienvenidos en Helgen, ¿verdad? —rió el Capa de la Tormenta de antes, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Valym—. No eres muy hablador, yo a tu edad y estando en esta situación ya me habría abalanzado sobre algún guardia. Intentaría ganar mi libertad, y más si fuera inocente.

Los azulados ojos del más pequeño se cerraron durante unos instantes, agudizando el oído mientras uno de los imperiales pasaba lista. Su nombre no llegaba, y eso lo llenaba de una vaga esperanza. Pues si no estaba apuntado, podría ser salvado de tan ingrata muerte.

—El chaval ese de ahí, ¿quién eres? —En cuanto llegaron dichas palabras a su oído, relajó cada músculo. Intentó responder, pero la fuerte voz de una mujer acalló su voz.

—No hace falta que sepas su nombre, y si no está en la lista, habrá sido un fallo. No por nada los divinos lo han destinado a ser aprisionado junto a esa panda de sabandijas. —La mirada de la soldado atravesó la del muchacho, cuyo ceño se frunció con una pequeña furia.

—Soy inocente —suplicó airado, a la par que daba un paso hacia delante.

—Y yo estúpida —comentó sarcásticamente la mujer a la par que desenvainaba la espada, apuntando con esta al cuello del inocente—. Al tajo, carroña.


	2. Ejecución

Uno a uno, los que se hacían llamar fieros y honrados soldados, fueron cayendo bajo el pesado filo del hacha. Sus rostros, que recibían el tajo con una sonrisa, acababan esculpiendo terroríficas muecas a causa del miedo. El turno del joven había llegado, y con las piernas temblando a causa de la sensación que lo invadía desde hacía horas atrás, se aproximó hasta el verdugo.

Un fuerte ruido se adueñó de las cercanías del pueblo en donde se encontraban, acallando las palabras llenas de burla que habían de salir de los labios del ejecutor. Este, en cambio, alzó la vista hacia los cielos y dejó caer el hacha al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Ninguno de los presentes había escuchado en su vida un estruendo como el que obligó a las aves a abandonar los bosques y refugiarse bajo las casas construidas por los humanos. Mas este momento, para mal del muchacho, no duró mucho. La general se acercó dando grandes zancadas hacia el enmascarado Imperial, y sus manos en jarras fueron más que suficientes como para que este volviera a tomar el arma e hiciera que Valym se arrodillara.

—¿Tanto dramatismo por un maldito sonido? —comentó con sorna la mujer, cuya voz se hizo de sonar captando la atención de los espectadores— ¡No quiero más estupideces! Mata a este puto niñato de una vez, y si es nórdico, que ahogue sus penas bebiendo aguamiel en el más allá.

—¡Entre gloria y orgullo cantará ante las hogueras de Sovngarde! —interrumpió uno de los rebeldes, animando al resto para que se pusieran a corear tal frase.

Por una vez en su vida, Valym no temió a la muerte; gracias a los cánticos que le dedicaban sintió como el valor refulgía en su interior como si fuera un cadáver controlado por un nigromante. Volvía a tener esperanza, una esperanza que le indicaba que tras cerrar los ojos, los volvería a abrir. Tomó aire y agachó el cuello, deseoso de que el acero atravesara sus huesos y carne, y su cabeza cayera en el cesto donde se amontonaban las de los ya guerreros que disfrutaban de las bebidas que en el paraíso de los muertos servían. Apretó tan fuerte sus dedos contra su propia piel que sus uñas se hincaron con fuerza, pero no se lamentó. Esta acción le transmitía confianza.

—¿Pero qué? —alzó la voz un soldado, mas el joven no podía ver el por qué de tal sorpresa en su tono. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y no los abriría hasta sentir el viento de la libertad.

Un fuerte temblor lo hizo caer, mas un rugido de mayor potencia consiguió que estampara su rostro contra el cuerpo y quedara inconsciente. Una titánica figura extendía sus alas sobre la torre que bañaba con su sombra la zona de ejecución, sus ojos, carmesíes y brillantes observaban al aturdido a la par que abría sus fauces. Un nuevo grito salió de su garganta, tiñendo el cielo de violáceos tonos, del cual comenzaron a caer grandes rocas impregnadas con fuego. La gente se desplazaba de un lado a otro, en busca de cobijo y protección, lejos de aquel ser que había traído la destrucción al pueblo de Helgen.

Gritos de niños, llantos de ancianos y súplicas de madres se fueron intensificando al igual que las llamas que devoraban las chozas de madera y los cuerpos de quienes intentaban enfrentarse al enemigo. Un monstruo que seguía con la mirada fija en Valym, quien, tras unos minutos, volvió en sí mismo.

—¡El chico! —avisó uno de los Capas de la Tormenta a sus compañeros, quienes se voltearon para ver como el nombrado comenzaba a levantarse. En sus movimientos notaron que aún estaba perdido, pero por más que quisieron ayudarlo la bestia los echaba para atrás—. Joder... ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! —Las facetas de quienes lo rodeaban indicaron que no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas, y dejando atrás al único con el corazón lo suficientemente noble como para tender una mano a Valym, se marcharon en busca de no morir en ese angosto día.

La sangre bañaba la frente y mejillas del muchacho, cuyas manos sujetas por una fuerte cuerda luchaban por ser liberadas. Sus muñecas ardían y su cabeza la daba vueltas. Era capaz de escuchar todo cuanto lo rodeaba, pero era incapaz de percatarse del peligro que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

—Dovahkiin. —Aquella llamada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y poco a poco, comprendió el escenario.

Ante él, el cuerpo del verdugo yacía en el suelo. Su estómago mostraba un gran agujero provocado por una grotesca dentadura, y el carmesí río se acariciaba hasta sus propios pies lo hizo sentir grandes arcadas. Se preguntó qué pasaba, por qué todo ardía a su alrededor y quién era el que parecía llamarlo bajo el nombre de Dovahkiin. Pero al mismo tiempo, suplicaba a los Divinos que jamás se enterara de la causa de tal caos.


	3. Las cenizas de Helgen

No sabía como había llegado a tal sitio, mas uno de los Imperiales lo había alejado de quien parecía tratarse de un dragón. Sus ojos le dolían a causa de las cenizas y la arena que flotaban en el aire, y su mirada se fijaba en el exterior de la torre en la que se resguardaba tanto él como el resto de guardias. En ese preciso instante el rencor había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una sensación de compañerismo que había obligado a Capas y Legionarios a tenderse una mano de ayuda; y para Valym, esto había sentado como un baño tras un largo camino cruzando Páramo del Martillo.

—Creí... Mis padres me hablaron de estas bestias aladas, siempre me encantó la idea de poder ver una con mis propios ojos. Pero ahora, solo suplico a Talos que la aleje de aquí —lamentaba uno de los rebeldes, cuyo brazo derecho había sido devorado por el fuego. Empuñaba con su única mano sana un mandoble de acero, arma que apretaba con fuerza cada vez una lágrima caía desde sus mejillas— ¿No teníamos bastante con esta dichosa guerra? ¡Divinos, ¿me escucháis?! —gritó con la vista fija en el techo que, cada vez que se escuchaba un rugido, se resquebrajaba y dejaba caer pequeños granos de arena.

El joven se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared, aún tenía las manos atadas y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía culpable por no tener la suficiente valentía como para combatir contra el dragón; mas cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor se sentía. Alzando una espada y apuntando con esta al monstruo solo conseguiría perder la vida.

El lamento de un niño obligó a todos los refugiados a mirar a la puerta de entrada de la torre. Sus mofletes sonrosados y empapados apuñalaron los corazones de hasta los más curtidos en la batalla, sin embargo solo uno se acercó a este. Era el mismo que había abofeteado a Valym anteriormente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y trayéndole al lugar desde donde observaba tal escena. Sano y salvo.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? —pronunció el nórdico con dulzura en su voz, atrayendo el cuerpo del niño al suyo para fundirlo en un reconfortante abrazo— ¿Tu padre no está contigo?

El otro solo pudo contestar negativamente, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado e iniciando un sonoro llanto. Todos cuantos espectaban la escena se dieron cuenta del por qué de sus lágrimas, y es que no solo el miedo estaba atacando a los ciudadanos de Helgen. Valym ya había sido capaz de ver como una madre, antes de ser calcinada, empujaba a su hija lejos de las llamas de la bestia; así como escuchó los consuelos de un anciano a quien parecía ser su sobrino. Uno a uno, los habitantes caían muertos. Unos por el terror que padecían, y otros por la sangre que derramaban. Sin embargo todos tenían algo en común, y es que nunca habrían imaginado que algo así causaría sus muertes. Un dragón, un reptil alado que tan solo prevalecía y cobraba vida en las mentes de los infantes y en la tinta de los polvorientos libros.

—¡Chico! —Valym alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el Capa de la Tormenta que había conocido en el carromato. Sus ojos, antes de un azul lleno de vida, ahora se encontraban apagados; y su frondosa barba dorada, recubierta de hollín y barro. Desenvainó la daga que portaba en el cinto, la cual Valym dedujo que se la habría expropiado a un cadáver, y el afilado filo liberó sus muñecas de las fuertes cuerdas que impedían que la sangre circulara correctamente por sus manos—. Ahora estarás mejor, hemos de marcharnos de aquí ¿Quieres venir? Estoy junto a Helga y Rolgyr, compañeros de armas... —Tras decir esto acercó sus labios a la oreja del muchacho, de manera confidencial—. Sigo sin fiarme de estos hijos de perra, así que no me gustaría que, tras pasar el infierno, volvieran a atentar tu vida de una manera tan asquerosa como la de antes.

Como respuesta, este lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Por una vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de hablar.


	4. Carrera Blanca

Habían pasado unos días desde el ataque del dragón, cuya oscura figura se había desvanecido como el humo en el aire. Tan solo quedaban los estragos que había ocasionado al pueblo, dónde nadie había optado por pisar tras el anuncio de la masacre.

El sol iluminó con fuerza la cáscara rota y vacía de lo que había sido un famoso punto estratégico de la Legión Imperial, y Valym, abrazándose a sí mismo, se preguntó si los Capas de la Tormenta habrían tenido algo que ver con la aparición de tal bestia. Tal era su desconfianza, que en cuanto tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, acabó con la vida del rebelde de Koldvar y se unió a un Imperial para huir lejos del caos en el que se habían convertido las catacumbas. Nórdicos nacionalistas empuñando sus espadas con los ojos ciegos por el miedo, al igual que legionarios carcomidos por un terror que había suplantado al característico orgullo imperial.

—No hay nada... nada. —Hadvar se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza, desplazando su mirada por el escenario que tenía en frente—. Vayámonos, tenemos que avisar de esto al Jarl de Carrera Blanca. Debe saber que toda la comarca está amenazada por un dragón.

Le dio un leve tirón a Valym del brazo, suficiente como para que este lo siguiera como un perro a su dueño. Todo era demasiado difícil de asimilar, incluso para él, un huérfano que creía haber visto de todo. Y en esos días se había percatado de que creer no era una palabra que indicaba certeza. Estiró sus brazos mientras caminaba junto al nórdico, cuyos rubios cabellos indicaban las penurias por las que habían pasado. La sangre seca se esparcía por estos, como si los dorados hilos fueran las ramas y los duras gotas, los frutos.

—Tenemos que hacer una parada en Cauce Boscoso, no está muy alejado de aquí —pronunció sin mirar al más pequeño de los dos—. Tengo que comprobar si solo ha sido Helgen la ciudad que ha caído, además de cerciorarme de que mi tío está bien.

Valym lo miró con brusquedad por esto último, quizás era porque su corazón había aprendido a quererse únicamente a sí mismo con el paso de los años; mas en su mente se despertó una ira que no pudo controlar muy bien. Sus cejas se enarcaron y la mandíbula se tensó, consiguiendo que el otro alzara los brazos para calmarlo.

—Tampoco...

—¿Acaso piensas que tu puto tío es más importante que hablar cuanto antes con el Jarl? —inquirió con una voz seca que desvelaba la deshidratación que sufría—. Visita tú a tu familia, yo no necesito continuar el camino contigo. Tú mismo has visto con tus ojos lo que vino de a saber donde, y esa mierda podría caer sobre Carrera Blanca, Riften o incluso en la Ciudad Imperial —continuó, apretando el paso y elevando aún más la voz conforme lo adelantaba. No se permitiría retrasar su llegada por una sandez como aquella.

Tras haber dejado a Hadvar atrás, pasando por el pueblo de nombre Cauce Boscoso; donde pudo escuchar los lamentos de una anciana que decía haber visto un dragón. Llegó hasta las cercanías de la ciudad capital de la comarca de Carrera Blanca. La noche se había adueñado del paraje, inundando con sus sombras los terrenos de cultivos que colapsaban la vista del joven nórdico, y el silencio era roto nada más que por los grillos y curiosos animales que rondaban entre los arbustos. Valym sintió un gran alivio al ver aquella paz, la cual le indicaba que la bestia alada no había posado su vista en el territorio. Aún estaba a tiempo de salvar la vida a cientos de personas, y más aún, de poder escapar de Skyrim a otro lugar. Un sitio alejado de las leyendas sobre tales demonios y los poderes de quienes habían de derrotarlos.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, las manchas rojizas de las antorchas se fueron aclarando ante sus ojos. Ya no eran círculos que brillaban contrastando con el negror de la medianoche, sino ondulaciones anaranjadas y carmesíes que eran sostenidas por sus respectivos soportes. UN guardia detuvo su paso, alzando su mano e interponiéndose entre él y el portón que protegía a la urbe de posibles ataques bélicos.

—¡Alto ahí viajero! —pronunció con una poderosa voz, aproximando la antorcha que sostenía en su otra mano al rostro del muchacho—. Por órdenes del Jarl, hemos detenido la entrada y salida de ciudadanos a Carrera Blanca —continuó, casi como si fuera un muñeco sin vida que recitaba las palabras de su superior sin expresión alguna.

—He de entrar, me envían desde Helgen. —Tales declaraciones hicieron al soldado dar un traspié. Su rostro, antes helado, había derivado a uno desencajado y aterrorizado.

—¿Helgen? —dijo con un hilo de voz, y alejando la antorcha del rostro del viajero—. M-mi esposa e hijos viven ahí... Y... hace poco llegó un soldado a toda prisa gritando barbaridades acerca de un dragón. ¡Un dragón! ¿Tú vienes del pueblo? Dime que es una tontería, que la skooma afectó al legionario. —El dolor se notaba en cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios, con rapidez y una falsa esperanza que le indicase que su familia estaba sana y salva, pero Valym tensó su mandíbula y le contó lo sucedido.


End file.
